Solitary/Season Two
Season Two How are we meant to do this? This series is currently being written, so please be aware that there are episodes listed on this page that have not yet been 'aired'. C: Here are all the episodes for Season Two of Solitary. Like Season One, there will be ten episodes. Season Blurb The secret that Wisp was told has shocked him. His father didn’t die before he was born – and nor did his sister. Streak had died since, but Scorch – Wisp’s littermate – still lives. In the aftermath of the battle, Wisp continues his life outside the Clans. However, when it is evident the Clans need assistance – this time to find a suitable place where the Clan cats can have their Gatherings without being disturbed – Wisp volunteers to help. But not every cat wants peace – the rogues that have survived the first battle are on their tail... Episodes NOTE: All episode blurbs contain spoilers for Solitary - read at your own risk! Episode One - Scorch After the battle, Wisp starts to get to know Scorch – the long-lost sister that he thought he never had. Meanwhile, the Clan cats start to recover. Episode Two - Evident At the Gathering, the point is raised that the Clans need to find the place. Wisp knows that he isn’t welcome, but he interrupts to volunteer his services Episode Three - Journey Looming As a few cats – three from TreeClan, three from ForestClan – gather at the border, with Wisp, he knows that there is still more to come. The journey is looming for all of them. Episode Four - United The TreeClan and ForestClan warriors are hostile against each other, and it is hard for Wisp to separate their differences. And in the darkest of times, another cat appears… Episode Five - Against Their Will The group of cats - now including Scorch - starts their search by TreeClan’s borders. However, much to their dislike, they realize they’re not alone… Episode Six - Searching For Revenge After what the rogue cats have said, all the cats know that the rogues are wanted revenge to what happened before. Now, they are more watchful than ever. Episode Seven - Split Between Borders Now that the area around TreeClan’s borders has been searched, it’s time to turn to ForestClan. But at the sight of both borders together, the Clan cats’ warriors want to go home. Episode Eight - Persuasion After some much-needed convincing, the Clan cats are persuaded to stay. But from now on, Wisp knows that the journey is only going to get harder. Episode Nine - We're Getting There As the journey around ForestClan continues, Wisp knows that this task is nearly over. But as soon as they find the right place for them, they need to fight to gain the land for the Clans. Episode Ten - A Dying Secret Outnumbered, all the cats must fight. It’s for everything they’ve worked for. In the end, one Clan cat will die… and will spill a secret that will shock them all. End of Season Two! Category:Solitary Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:WFW 1